InuYasha's Daughter Kidnapped by Koga
by black pearl-sama
Summary: InuYasha's and Kagome's daughter is kidnapped by Koga who wants revenge against Kagome for not choosing him. But InuYasha's daughter starts to develop feelings for Koga. How will InuYasha handle that? And will Miroku's son be left heartbroken for losin
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ:** InuYasha's daughter ages slowly from a baby to five years old to fifteen years old in this fanfic, so please don't get bored reading the first part and leave it half-way. It gets down to the main part in the end where Koga kidnaps InuYasha's daughter. I hope you like it!

Prologue: Naraku was finally killed. Things settled back to normal except for the fact that Kagome was now twenty years old. Kikyo had returned to the underworld for good and Kagome got her mother's permission to marry InuYasha. They lived in the feudal era in a small hut near Kaede's. Sango and Miroku got married and had a son they named Sarto. All was going well until something unfortunate happens to InuYasha's and Kagome's daughter.

Chapter 1: Kidnapped by Koga

Kagome held her baby on the hospital bed, with InuYasha looking at his daughter lovingly. She had ears like his and silver hair and brown eyes like her mother. InuYasha took his daughter into his hands as she grabbed a lock of his hair and smiled up at him. InuYasha smiled back at her and handed her over to Kagome.

"Have you decided on a name?" InuYasha asked.

"I was thinking, Myori", Kagome replied.

"Myori…. I like it", InuYasha answered.

Sango and Miroku burst into the room with their five-year-old son, Sarto.

"Kagome, what wonderful news this it", Sango said, looking at Myori adorably.

"What's her name?" Miroku asked.

"Myori", Kagome answered.

"Why do you have a baby with you?" Sarto asked, tugging the sleeve of InuYasha's kimono.

InuYasha looked down at Sarto and said, "because she's mine."

"Huh?" Sarto asked confused.

InuYasha sighed and said, "you'll understand when you grow up."

"Hmph. That's what daddy always says", Sarto answered and looked down at Myori.

As Myori grew, InuYasha became fiercely protective of her and never let her out of her sight unless someone was with her, which bothered Myori a lot.

5 years later………

"Daddy, I want a pet like Kirara too", Myori said as she stroked Kirara's fur.

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and replied, "if you want a pet, go find one. I don't think Aunt Sango would give away Kirara."

"Hey, Myori, mom wants you to come in. She said that she made some cupcakes", a ten year old Sarto said.

"Yay! Cupcakes!" Myori yelled and skipped her way inside the hut.

InuYasha smelled the scent of chocolate cupcakes and went inside to see Myori's face covered in chocolate icing and Sango and Kagome serving the cupcakes.

"Do you want some, InuYasha?" Sango asked.

InuYasha shook his head and sat down beside his daughter.

"Where's Miroku?" InuYasha asked.

"He went out fishing", Sango replied and sat down in a chair.

"He said he wanted some fresh air", Kagome added as she sat down beside her husband.

Myori licked her fingers of the icing and then climbed on InuYasha and sat on his shoulders.

"Myori, don't mess up my hair with that chocolate icing, understand?" InuYasha said as Myori grabbed onto InuYasha's hair to keep from falling down.

Myori put her head down on top of InuYasha's, making her silver hair tickle InuYasha's ears and said, "okay."

Kagome laughed as InuYasha swiveled his ears due to the tickling sensation.

"InuYasha, you said that you would take me out for training today", Sarto said. Ever since he was little, he called InuYasha by his name and it stuck.

"Oh yeah. I forgot", InuYasha said and got up with Myori still on his shoulders. He picked her up and set her down.

"Daddy, up", Myori said, reaching her hands out to him. She didn't like the fact that she wasn't sitting on her father's shoulders anymore.

InuYasha shook his head and said, "you're getting too old for it."

"Yeah, Myori", Sarto replied as he followed InuYasha outside for training.

Kagome went over to Myori and picked her up and set her on her lap.

"Do you want more cupcakes, Myori?" Sango asked as she starting cleaning up the table.

"No", Myori answered. "Aunt Sango, could I have Kirara?"

Sango smiled and said, "Kirara's stuck to me and probably wouldn't want another owner."

"Ask your dad to get you another pet", Kagome said.

"Daddy told me to find my own", Myori answered.

Kagome sighed. "That InuYasha. He can't even bring home a present for his daughter."

"You can't blame him. He doesn't know how to be a father since he never grew up with his own", Sango replied.

"I guess", Kagome answered.

"Come at me again. This time, don't let me know how you're going to attack", InuYasha said.

"Okay", Sarto answered and went back to his fighting stance.

Sarto ran at InuYasha and attacked him. When InuYasha blocked his attack, Sarto found an opening and punched InuYasha in the stomach, sending him hurling back.

"For a guy your size, you're pretty strong", InuYasha said as he got up from the ground.

"Thanks", Sarto answered.

"That's enough for today. Let's work on your speed tomorrow", InuYasha said and made his way back to Sango's hut.

Kagome stepped outside, waving a good bye to Sango and started for her own hut with InuYasha following close behind her.

"InuYasha, why don't you get Myori a pet?" Kagome asked as she held her daughter's hand and led her to their hut.

"What do you want me to get her? A demon?" InuYasha spat back.

Kagome frowned at InuYasha who kept silent. He felt guilty that he had spoken so harshly and wanted to make up for it somehow.

When night came, InuYasha climbed the nearest tree and settled in. Myori climbed up the tree, using her claws as a grip and reached her father who was sleeping with his arms folded across his chest and his back against the tree trunk. Myori climbed onto InuYasha's lap and snuggled against him. InuYasha woke from feeling someone snuggle against him and looked to see Myori on his lap, snuggled against his chest with her hands around his waist and sleeping soundly. InuYasha's features softened as he looked at his daughter and went back to his sleep. Kagome went outside to find where InuYasha and Myori went to and found them on a tree branch, sleeping. Kagome smiled at them and went back inside the hut to sleep.

The next day, InuYasha came home with a dog and Myori was so happy that she jumped atleast a foot into the air. Kagome smiled.

"Feh" was all InuYasha said.

10 years later……………….

Myori is 15 years and Sarto is 20

Myori changed from an annoying toddler to a beautiful, stubborn woman like her father. She had long silver hair and ears like her father's and deep brown eyes like her mother's. Sarto also changed into a handsome young man with black hair and blue eyes. He didn't inherit his father's tendency to ask women to bear his children or grope them.

"Hey, Myori", Sarto called out as he entered the hut. "Oh, hey InuYasha and Aunt Kagome", he said as he saw them.

Myori came out with Shinto trailing her and said, "hey, Sarto!

Sarto looked at Shinto and stroked his fur and then looked at InuYasha. "Why didn't you get a cat or something? It would've gotten along well with Kirara."

InuYasha shuddered at the thought of having a cat roaming around the house. Kirara was an exception, but he simply hated cats. They made him sick. "I hate cats", InuYasha said simply.

"Oh", Sarto answered. "Myori, do you want to go to the field with me?"

"Sure", Myori said and started out the door with Sarto.

"Be careful", InuYasha said after them. "Don't get into any trouble."

"We won't", Sarto called back.

Koga's lair………………

Koga scowled as he just got the news that Kagome had a daughter. For fifteen years his thoughts always wandered to Kagome. He didn't know what she had been doing, but now he knew. She married the mutt and had a daughter. Now he was going to get back at Kagome for not choosing him.

Myori picked some wildflowers while Sarto lay on the grass and stared at the sky. A special bond had formed between the two, which Sarto felt as love, though he never mentioned that to Myori. Myori dropped the wildflowers she picked and lay beside Sarto. Shinto put his head on his paws and watched Myori. Suddenly, Myori smelled something nearby and Shinto started to growl. A demon stepped out wearing a fur pelt. He looked directly at Myori, scaring her. Sarto got up and looked at the demon.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Koga didn't reply but swiftly caught Myori by the waist and held her tightly and took off.

"Let me go!" Myori yelled and pounded on his back. Koga snickered. It reminded him of the first time he kidnapped Kagome to use her for Shikon Shards but then decided that she was going to be her mate. She was the same age as her daughter back then.

"Hey! Come back!" Sarto yelled and started after him, but Koga was too fast. Sarto stopped and ran back to InuYasha.

"InuYasha!" Sarto yelled.

"What?" InuYasha asked, stepping out of the hut.

"T-this guy. Myori. I don't know why. Black hair. Demon. While we were at the fields", Sarto said breathlessly.

InuYasha didn't understand a word Sarto said except for Myori and Demon. "This guy Myori I don't know why long hair demon? Or do you mean to say 'this _girl_ named Myori, I don't know why, had long hair and was a demon'?" InuYasha replied.

"No. This guy kidnapped Myori. I don't know why, but he had long black hair tied in up and was a demon. He was wearing a fur pelt and resembled a wolf.

"To hell with him! That bastard, Koga kidnapped my Myori!" InuYasha yelled, causing Kagome, Sango and Miroku to come outside.

"What happened, InuYasha?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing, Kagome. I'll come back", InuYasha said and took off before Kagome, Sango or Miroku could say anything. He didn't want to worry Kagome with this, but no matter what, he was going to get his daughter back.

A/N: I hope it wasn't too boring. Please review and you are welcome to flame me.


	2. Wounded

Chapter 2: Wounded

"Put me down, you scoundrel!" Myori yelled in Koga's ears.

"Stop yelling in my ear, idiot!" Koga snapped back. He went through a pool of water without going around it and then jumped from tree to tree without putting a foot on the ground. They arrived at a cave with five other people that looked like Koga's clan mates.

(A/N: I don't know any of Koga's clan mates' names, so these are made up ones)

"Hey, Koga. You're back early", one of them said.

Koga put Myori down and held her arm so that she couldn't escape.

"She was an easy one to get", Koga replied.

"What do you want with me? If my father found out about this, he'd kill you", Myori said with a furious expression on his face.

"That mutt InuYasha could never find you. Why do you think I went through a pool of water and then jumped from tree to tree? For fun? I did it so that I could hide your scent and mine", Koga retorted.

"You know my father?" Myori asked.

"Of course. Kagome was supposed to be my mate, but that mutt stole her from me", Koga replied.

Myori gritted her teeth. "Don't insult my father like that, understand?"

Koga snickered. "You're just as protective of that muttface as your mother was. You'll be staying here under the watch of five of my best men: Recca, Fakir, Hyun, Hae Won, and Jin."

"I don't care", Myori said.

Koga handed over Myori to Recca, who put her at the back of the cave.

"Leave her to us, Koga", Fakir said.

Koga gave a nod and took off. Myori sat at the end of the cave with a frown on her face, sitting crossed legged and hands folded across her chest.

"Idiots", she muttered to herself.

InuYasha followed Myori's and Koga's scent for a few miles but then lost it at a pool of water.

"Damn!" he yelled out.

He tried to find their scent by sniffing at different spots, but he couldn't find a trace. InuYasha growled slightly at the fact that Koga outwitted him.

"Where did InuYasha go off to?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. What happened, Sarto?" Miroku asked his son.

Sarto knew that InuYasha didn't tell them what happened for a good reason. "I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Sango said.

Sarto nodded hesitantly, but Sango didn't notice it.

Myori started to think of a way to escape when she got an idea.

"Hey", she called out to Hae Won.

"Yeah?" he said in return.

"I need to have a bit of private time, if you know what I mean", she replied.

Hae Won turned red and said, "uh, follow me."

"Where are you going?" Recca asked.

Hae Won whispered something in his ear.

"Oh", Recca said.

Hae Won lead Myori outside where there were some bushes, careful not to let her out of his sight.

"Do you mind?" she said as Hae Won watched her as she went behind some bushes.

"Oh, sorry", Hae Won said hurriedly and turned around.

Myori took this as her chance and quietly stepped away from Hae Won and when he was out of earshot, she began running deeper into the woods without knowing where she was going. All she wanted to do was to get away from Koga's clan mates.

Hae Won turned around upon not hearing any noise and was surprised to find that the girl was no longer there.

"Koga's gonna kill me", he muttered to himself.

He tried to find her, but she was no where in sight. Her scent was covered up by the other scents of the forest. He returned to the clan and was horrified to see that Koga was there with some food.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"Um….Well", Hae Won hesitated.

"Yes?" Koga said.

"Sh-she kinda ran away", he replied.

"What?" Koga yelled at him. "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"She said that she need a bit of private time", Hae Won continued.

Koga growled and took off into the forest to find Myori.

Myori looked around her. She was lost for sure. The trees were thick and didn't let in much sunlight. Different noises came from different directions and she shuddered at the sight of the various bugs on the trees. She didn't know that she had stepped into the nest of a tiger demon until she heard a deep growl and some rustling of leaves.

"Wh-who's there?" she stuttered as she looked in the direction of the rustling.

She was horrified when a large tiger stepped out with three tails and huge fangs and deep golden eyes. The demon roared lowly and leaped at Myori who jumped out of the way just in time, but the next blow hit her in the stomach, sending searing hot pain shoot through her and causing her to fall to the ground. Myori rolled out of the way of the next swipe and stood up, still clutching her stomach. When the tiger ran towards her for another attack, Myori defended herself by raking her claws on the demon's shoulder, causing a slight scratch. The tiger growled and knocked Myori down with one paw, gashing her arm with its enormous claws. Myori wriggled free and started running, ignoring the pain that shot through her stomach with each step. The demon was right behind her and was gaining on the girl. The demon caught up to Myori and slashed her on the back, causing her to yell out. Her eyes started getting blurry as she was on the brink of unconsciousness from the pain. Just when she thought she was done for, someone came and fought off the demon, punching it with all his might. After a few minutes of fighting, the demon collapsed, dead. The person came up to Myori and picked her up. Myori squinted to see the figure clearly, but she was already blacking out and then she finally lost her consciousness.


	3. Strange Feeling

A/N: hey guys

A/N: hey guys! I finally uploaded a new chapter!

Chapter 3: Strange Feeling

Inuyasha, despaired at the thought of losing Myori, returned to the village to where kagome and the others were at. Sarto was the first to greet him.

"Did you find her?" he asked tensely.

"I lost their scent. That scoundrel must have hidden it well", Inuyasha replied as Kagome, Sango and Miroku came out of the hut.

"Inuyasha, what in the world happened?" Kagome asked with a bewildered expression.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "Myori was kidnapped by Koga."

"What?" all three of them rang out at once.

--Back with Myori--

Myori slowly opened her eyes as she regained consciousness and looked up to see that her rescuer was none other than Koga. They were back at the den. Myori felt her stomach and her arm bandaged.

"You're quite stupid to go out into the forest all by yourself", he said. "If I wasn't there, you would have been killed, not that I care anyway."

Myori frowned and said, "why are you holding me hostage anyway?"

"I want to get back at Inuyasha for taking Kagome away from me and I thought that the best way was to kill you in front of his eyes. When he comes for you, your death will come as well", Koga replied.

"Now that is a weird way of getting revenge if you ask me", Myori replied. She was quite confident that her father was not going to let her die.

Myori tried to get up and when she was half way through, she felt a searing pain shoot throughout her abdomen and started to fall back when Koga caught her swiftly.

"You shouldn't be getting up. If you die before Inuyasha gets here, my plan will all fail", Koga said, still holding her.

"Get your hands off of me!" Myori said instantly and Koga snorted as he laid her back. "By the way, if you wanted my dad to find me, then why did you hide our scent?"

"I want to see how far he would go to find you and how long it will take him. I want him to feel the agony of losing someone", Koga replied.

"You are unbelievable", Myori answered.

--back with Inuyasha--

"Inuyasha, what are you saying?" Kagome said at the news of her daughter being kidnapped.

"It's true", Inuyasha said.

"Then we all need to go get her", Sango replied.

"No, I will go alone. You all have aged quite a bit and will not be able to fight as well. You will just be a burden", Inuyasha replied.

"I will come then", Sarto said.

"you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I", Sarto replied.

"Fine then", Inuyasha answered and Sarto ran in to get his weapons. Then both he and Inuyasha started off for Myori.

--with myori--

Two days had already passed since Koga had taken Myori hostage. Koga was always at her side, making sure she wasn't making any plans to escape, which kind of got on her nerves. Once Koga was going out and took Myori with him.

"Where are we going?" Myori asked. Her hands were tied up with a strong rope.

"You will see", Koga said and took her to what looked like a burial site. There were a number of graves.

"What is this place?" Myori asked.

"These are my clan mates, killed by the evil demon Naraku", Koga replied.

"I see", Myori replied. She heard stories of the demon from her mother and how they had all struggled so much to kill him.

Koga looked up to the sky and said, "guess we should head back, looks like a storm is coming up."

Both of them headed back to the den. Koga sat in his usual place beside Myori. She was about to start a conversation on Naraku when a clap of thunder shook the whole place. Myori, startled, suddenly threw her arms around Koga in fright, burying her face into his chest.

This startled Koga more than anything as the girl clung to him. Just when he was about to push her off, Myori's sweet scent filled his nose. Her hair tickled his neck and he felt her warm body against his. He suddenly felt the urge to put his arm around her in comfort, but then the sudden image of Inuyasha restrained him and anger replaced his former feeling.

"Get off me", he growled.

Myori, suddenly realizing what she had done, immediately parted from Koga, leaving her embarrassed.

But Koga had a strange feeling creeping throughout his body. He didn't like it at all.

Meanwhile Inuyasha and Sarto were searching every inch of the forest for Myori.


	4. Attempted Rape

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Attempted Rape

Another day had passed with Koga and Myori was still waiting for her dad to come rescue her. Thing were awkward since the ordeal that happened between Myori and the wolf demon. Koga was avoiding her more.

Myori was laying back, taking a rest when suddenly Fakir raced to Koga, out of breath, saying, "the harpies are attacking our clan!"

"The harpies? But I thought they backed off!" Koga replied starting out. He paused and looked back at Myori, saying, "stay here."

Myori just looked at him as he went out and sighed. Even if she wanted to escape, where would she escape to? She didn't know where they were in the forest anyway.

After a while, Koga returned with several injured clan mates who were instantly tended to by other men. Koga himself was injured quite heavily and Myori quickly came up to him.

"You're hurt! Let me see your wounds", she said.

Koga shoved away her hand and said, "I'm fine. There are just scratches."

Just then he started falling forward and Myori caught his arm to keep him from falling.

"Sure you're fine", she said sarcastically as she helped him to lie down on the piles of fur that was to be her bed.

She slowly removed his shattered armor and let out a small gasp at the huge gash across his chest. She ripped off a part of her kimono from the sleeve and wetting it with her glass of water, she slowly dabbed the wound, clearing the blood. Koga hissed slightly in pain when she dabbed on his wound.

"Sorry! Did that hurt?" She asked in a concerned voice.

"Feh", Koga said and looked at her sincere eyes. She wasn't taunting him.

Just as Myori was finishing bandaging the wound with some bandages brought in by Hae Won, Koga said abruptly, "why are you helping me?"

Myori stared at him and then said, "don't be ridiculous. When a person needs help, it should be given, whether he is your enemy or not."

Koga paused and then gave a weak smile.

"What?" she demanded.

"You're definitely nowhere near like your father", he answered.

Myori this time too also smiled, forgetting the fact that she was even being held hostage.

As Koga's wound healed, he took Myori out for some fresh air. The forest seemed a bit brighter that day. As Myori took in the sweet air, Koga spotted a deer.

"Seem good enough for lunch", he thought and then turned to Myori, "stay here. I'm getting lunch."

"Sure", Myori said. For a few minutes she stood there looking at a beautiful bird in a tree when suddenly she was surrounded by three men who looked like bandits.

"Quite the pretty one we got here", one of them said as the other two laughed menacingly.

"Me first", the other said.

Myori got frightened as she looked for ways to escape, but before she could do so one of the men caught her by the wrists.

"Trying to escape now, are we?" he said with another laugh.

Another man caught her around the waist and started ripping off her kimono.

"NO!" Myori yelled as tears filled her eyes. "KOGA!!"

The man holding her by the wrists wrestled her to the ground and was about to tear away the rest of her kimono when suddenly the three men were knocked back by a single punch by none other than Koga who had a fierce and cold glare. He looked at Myori, who was covering her bare body by what remained of her kimono and anger welled up inside of him.

"You think you can defeat us?" one the men said, raising a sword.

"You dare touch her?" Koga said in an incredibly dangerous voice and in a swipe he beheaded the man.

"L-let's run!" the remaining two shouted and started running but Koga appeared in a lightening flash before them.

"Where can you run to?" he said dangerously and within seconds he beheaded the remaining two as well. He returned to Myori, who was crying softly with her head in her arms.

He kneeled down beside her with one knee on the ground and put a gentle hand on her shoulder and she immediately edged away from his touch. Koga pulled back his hand and once more anger welled up inside of him at the thought of what those bandits were about to do to Myori.

She looked up and upon seeing that it was Koga who touched her, she flew her arms around his neck and cried in his chest without control. Even when Inuyasha's picture came up before his eyes, Koga, without restraint, put his arms around Myori and held her quivering body close against him. How could he possibly have thought of killing this girl who was so innocent, caring and loving?

"I'm here for you now, stop crying", Koga reassured calmly.

"I was so scared", she said in a trembling voice that caused a twinge in Koga's heart.

Just then Inuyasha and Sarto came rushing into the clearing and stopped abruptly at the scene before them.

"What did you do to her?" Inuyasha growled. "What did you do to my daughter?"

Sarto on the other hand was also boiling with rage as both Myori and Koga looked up.

"Father!" Myori rang out as she rushed into his arms.

Inuyasha hugged her to him and then, taking off his kimono, he handed it to her saying, "what did this fleabag do to you?"

Myori put on Inuyasha's kimono and said, "he rescued me."

"Rescued you?" Sarto asked.

Koga stood silent as Myori explained what had happened and Inuyasha's eyes blazed with anger.

"You shouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place, you mutt!" Inuyasha yelled harshly to Koga.

But instead of giving his usual arrogant replies, Koga looked at Inuyasha with an indefinable expression in his eyes, even startling Inuyasha a bit. It was an expression with sorrow, anger and something else mixed in it.

"Take her and go", Koga said simply and went away quickly, not even glancing back.

"Koga, wait!" Myori tried to stop him to thank him, but he was gone.

"Myori, are you okay? We were so worried", Sarto said, even when he felt jealous at the fact that Koga was holding Myori.

"What was that damned bastard planning to do anyway?" Inuyasha asked.

"To kill me before your eyes, but I guess that wasn't so appealing to him now", Myori answered.

Inuyasha snorted and said, "yeah, and he thinks that I will stand by watching him kill you?"

Myori shrugged and the three of them started back for the village. After Kagome and Sango made a fuss over Myori at how she should be careful, Kagome suddenly burst into tears and hugged Myori saying how worried she was that Koga might have done something to her. Sarto on the other hand was leaning against a tree near the hut, sulking.

Myori came out to him and said, "Sarto, what's wrong?"

"Myori, I need to tell you something", he answered.


	5. Broken Hearts

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5: Broken Hearts

"What is it?" Myori asked curiously.

"What do you think of me?" he suddenly asked.

Myori looked confused and answered, "as my best friend. Actually you're more to me than just a friend."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"I mean, we've been together ever since we've been little. I've shared everything with you", she replied.

"Is that all?" Sarto asked looking deeply into her eyes.

Myori was even more confused by this question and then was surprised when Sarto caught her by the wrist and pulled her into a hug.

"Myori, I was so scared that something might have happened to you", he said.

Myori smiled and said, "Sarto, I'm fine. Nothing happened to me."

Sarto let go of her and said, "but in that forest-"

"Koga was there to protect me, wasn't he?" Myori replied.

"You're right. I was the one who couldn't even protect you from him", he answered downheartedly.

"Don't be ridiculous", Myori said. "He's a demon and you are a human. Of course you can't fight him."

"Right", Sarto said after another glance, he left.

"What's up with him? Talking about Koga and all", Myori thought. "Koga…..I wonder what he is doing right now.

--with Koga--

"Koga, I think this is the best plan to attack the harpies", Hae Won finished explaining his plan to Koga. "Koga?"

Koga who was thinking deeply about Myori suddenly jerked into reality and said, "what? I mean, yeah, that is a great plan."

Hae Won sighed. "Koga, what's gotten into you? You're not yourself lately. It's all because of that girl, isn't it?"

"Don't sprout nonsense!" Koga spat. "I have nothing more to do with anyone that has anything to do with Inuyasha or Kagome."

"Sure", Hae Won thought to himself sarcastically and left Koga alone.

Koga sighed as his thoughts drifted to Myori once again. He then growled, shoving away those thoughts and said to himself, "If I don't see her I think I will go mad."

Deciding on that, he left without telling anyone where he was going and started for Myori's village. When he reached her hut, he took cover behind a tree and making sure Inuyasha wasn't near enough to smell him he looked for Myori. He spotted her talking to the boy who came with Inuyasha to rescue her. He watched her and was shocked when the boy hugged Myori. He felt a surge of anger seeping through him without knowing why.

When the boy left, Myori stood there for a moment, seeming to be thinking about something, when Koga revealed himself.

"Koga?" Myori said with surprise and then quickly took a hold of his hand and led him away from the hut to a place on a hill where he first kidnapped her. "Here no one will find us. My dad is especially on fire and he will definitely fight you if he sees you."

"So, why did you come?" she then asked. "To kidnap me again?"

Koga hesitated and said, "I wanted to see you."

Myori, who wasn't expecting such an answer from this arrogant demon, smiled and said, "to tell the truth, I wanted to see you too."

"Myori, I won't be seeing you ever again", Koga said.

"What? But why?" Myori asked as she felt a lump in her throat.

"I don't want to think about you. I don't want anything to do with you", Koga replied in a stern tone.

"But, Koga-"

"I just came to say good-bye once and for all", he said finally and turned to leave when Myori took a hold of his hand.

"Koga, I don't want you to leave. I want to see you again. I want to stay by your side", Myori said desperately as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"What?" Koga said unbelievingly. Was this girl saying that she loved him?

"Koga, you thought that you had kidnapped me, but what you don't know is that you have also kidnapped my heart", Myori replied. "I love you."

Koga once more felt that strange feeling seep through him and he wiped away her tears with his finger.

"I'm sorry, Myori, but it won't work out between the two of us", Koga answered.

"But why?" Myori asked once again, her tone more desperate this time.

"Inuyasha will no way agree to this. I don't want anything else to do with him from here on. I'm sorry that you got such feelings on me, but I have none", Koga answered.

"You don't? Tell me that by looking into my eyes! Then why is it that you came all the way here to see me?" Myori demanded as more tears fell.

Koga couldn't take it any longer. Seeing her in such sorrow was heartbreaking for him. He took hold of her chin softly and raised her face and then kissed her deeply. Myori put her arms around her neck and she too kissed him without holding back. Koga then pulled away.

"Bye, Myori", he said and started off.

"Koga!" she called after him. "Please! Don't go!"

But it was already too late. He had already gone. Myori sank to the ground, sobbing. Sarto, who was watching all this in the distance, also shed tears. He had lost Myori. Her heart was already won by the demon. There was nothing more he could do.


	6. Running Away

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for being out for so long, but I really appreciate how supportive everyone has been of me and my story. I really didn't expect such a response! I've been running on a REALLY tight schedule. I was trying hard for my medical seat. I have to say that my other excuse is writer's block. Yeah, you could be thinking "who could have a writer's block for two years?" well people, I think Raine here has broken the record ^ ^. One more thing, sorry if this chappie sucks.

I want to thank all my reviewers! You guys mean a lot to me!

Unanswered question: well someone asked me why they say "aunt" sango and "uncle" inuyasha. Well, I just thought that children addressing their elders by their names sounded a bit disrespectful. Another one was how Myori didn't know Sarto loved her. I don't think Sarto ever showed that he loved Myori…or did he? Really, I'm confused. Please feel free to comment. If anyone has any other questions you can enter your email address along with the review and I will surely reply. Thank you!

Myori didn't even notice that Sarto was standing nearby as she walked away, tears streaming down her face. Why did Koga have to reject her? The answer came back to hit her almost suddenly. Myori's hands balled into fists as her anger directed towards Inuyasha. Why did he have to be so arrogant? So what if Koga fell in love with her mother at first? Many thoughts raced through her mind and she became angrier at her dad by the minute. When she reached home, she didn't even bother to greet her mom who was standing near the dining table, placing some plates. She was about to go into her room when Kagome called her.

"Myori, dinner is ready. Why don't you freshen up and come before it gets cold," she said without turning to look at her.

"I'm not hungry," came the reply and she went to her room, shutting the door quite soundly, leaving a frown on Kagome's face. What was up with her daughter today.

Myori leaned back against the wall in her room, pulling her knees close to her chest. She really wanted Koga badly, but she knew Inuyasha would definitely not approve. He was literally disgusted by the wolf demon. She sighed, placing her chin on her knees. Why did it have to be this depressing? Just then she heard the door creak open. Seeing it was the white haired inu, she averted her eyes. Inuyasha closed the door behind him.

"Kagome told me that you seemed a bit upset and said you weren't hungry," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Myori said angrily.

Inuyasha was taken aback. She was angry at him? He went over to her and kneeled down on one knee before her, hesitating about what to say. He generally wasn't good at this stuff.

"Is there something I did?"

When Myori didn't reply Inuyasha sighed. "Myori," he said impatiently. He definitely wasn't going to leave his daughter on this one. This was the first time that Myori was angry at him. The teen kept her eyes downcast, not bothering to reply. Inuyasha pulled her chin up so that she was looking directly into his eyes. Her eyes teared up once again and this time even she didn't know why. Inuyasha was startled.

"What's wrong, Myori?" Inuyasha asked softly as she sobbed.

"It's Koga", she said.

Inuyasha's eyes turned fierce. "What did he do?"

"I-", Myori hesitated and her heart pounded at what her father would say.

"Tell me", Inuyasha's tone was dangerous.

"I love him, daddy." Myori lowered her eyes when she completed the sentence, unable to make contact with her father's eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock. It took a while to digest what her daughter just said and then his face turned angry.

"What?"

"Daddy, I want to spend the rest of my life with him", Myori said slowly. Though she had a deep attachment with Inuyasha, she always held a little fear of him and this was the first time that he had ever looked at her so angrily.

Inuyasha stood up furiously saying, "what nonsense are you sprouting? Has he bewitched you or something?"

"No daddy, he is a nice person", Myori pleaded as she too stood up.

"You think you know about him, but you don't", Inuyasha raised his voice.

"I do", Myori was desperate now.

"You're still young to understand", Inuyasha said. "That Koga is trying to lure you into a false relationship."

"No he is not!" Myori raised her voice this time too.

"I don't want you talking with him anyway", Inuyasha replied. "I know what is best for you."

"You don't, daddy!" Myori said, her eyes filled with hurt and sorrow. "All you want is to keep me locked up in this stupid house the rest of my life!"

"I think it is better if you change your tone of voice with me!"

"I hate you!"

those three words hit Inuyasha quite hard. The little girl he had loved dearly since the day she was born had just said that she hated him.

"You try to be such a good father, but you will never be one!"

Inuyasha was speechless. Was he hearing right? He opened his mouth to say something, but then his eyes became stern and he turned around to leave. Kagome was outside the door, about to come in when Inuyasha opened the door.

"What happened?" she asked.

Inuyasha gave her a depressing look and left without saying a word. Kagome frowned and opened the door to find Myori crying.

"Myori?" Kagome placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "I don't know what happened but go easy on your dad, okay?" When she didn't answer, Kagome continued, "he just wants to protect you. He's lead a rough life. I think you owe him an apology."

Kagome got up and she too left. She looked in another bedroom for Inuyasha, but he wasn't there. She went outside and upon seeing Sango she asked, "have you seen Inuyasha?"

"He went that way", Sango said, pointing in the opposite direction. "Did something happen? He looked pretty depressed."

"Yeah, something with Myori. Thanks for letting me know", Kagome said and left.

She walked until she found him sitting in a tree.

"Inuyasha, come down", she called. "I want to talk with you."

"I'm not in the mood", Inuyasha replied.

"Please, Inuyasha."

The inu sighed and jumped down swiftly, landing before her, arms crossed over his chest.

"What?"

"Inuyasha, don't you think that you're being a bit too overprotective?"

"Is that what you think?"

"Can you atleast tell me what happened?"

"She says she loves that mutt Koga."

Kagome was shocked as well for a moment, but then she said, "I guess there's nothing we can do about that then."

"Kagome, Koga is not someone you can rely on. He cannot protect her when she's in danger", Inuyasha said.

Kagome gave a smile as she put her hand on the side of his face.

"That is what I thought about you when we first met", she said softly.

Inuyasha frowned. "Really?" he said as he pulled her forward, his arms around her waist. "What about now?"

As he leaned closer to her lips, Kagome blushed and she put her hands on his chest, pushing him gently.

"Inuyasha, stop it", Kagome giggled as her husband's breath caressed her neck, tickling her.

"Stop what?" he said before placing a light kiss on her neck.

"Stop messing around", she said with a laugh as she pushed him away a bit hardly this time.

Myori got up with a determined look in her eyes. If her father was not going to agree, then she was not going to wait until he did. She went out and slipped away silently towards the forest. She started to go in when someone called her name. her blood froze and she turned around slowly to find none other than Sarto.

"What are you doing here?" she asked alarmed.

"I think I'm the one to be asking that", he answered. He was holding one of Kagome's backpacks and it seemed to be loaded with something.

Myori hesitated and then came up to him. "It's just that-"

Sarto held up a hand signaling for her to stop.

"You're planning to run away to Koga, right?"

"How did you know?" Myori asked dumbfounded.

"I've been expecting you to. Judging by the expression on Inuyasha's face when he left the house, I figured that you both had an argument. And knowing you, I knew you were bound to run off."

"No, I mean about Koga", Myori said.

"I overheard you talking with him at the hills."

"Oh", Myori's eyes saddened as she thought about the incident.

"I'm coming", Sarto said. "I hope you surely haven't been deciding to go without packing something."

"Sarto, you shouldn't come. Your parents will be worried."

"Not more worried than I will be about you if you go alone", he replied.

Myori smiled. "Thank you, Sarto."

"What are friends for?" he answered, returning the smile. "Let's get going."

They both crept away into the forest, heading for Koga's hideout.

Inuyasha staggered back against the tree trunk, but he wasn't going to let her slip yet. He caught both her wrists this time and pulled her back into his embrace.

"Remember what you said to me on our wedding night?" he said, a playful look crossing his face.

"_I want to bear you a child"_

Kagome's face turned crimson as she thought back on those words.

"Oh, shut up you pervert", she said with a shy smile.

"Why don't you bear me one more?" he said nearing her lips again, hoping this time that she would let him kiss her. But Kagome leaned away just as he was about to place his lips upon hers.

"Inuyasha, we're in an open place", she said disapprovingly.

"So?"

"So it means no more playing around."

Inuyasha sighed and took his arms off her. "After you."

Kagome gave a smile before finally giving him the kiss he was longing for and turned back to their house. Inuyasha gave a small smile before following her.

Wow! Sort of lengthy to type. But don't forget to tell me how it is by reviewing!


	7. The Tiger Demons

By the time Inuyasha and Kagome got to the village they were in for a shock. The once peaceful village known to be their home was being ravaged by what looked like a pack of tiger demons. Their jaws ripped viciously at the innocent people's throats, sparing no one. Kaede was at the centre of the scene, firing as many arrows as her age would let her, hitting quite a few tigers, but it was helpless as she too became surrounded by five more. They snarled at her, advancing towards her to take her life as well.

Inuyasha, coming out of his shock, rushed in to save her. He lashed out his tessaiga, killing each demon that got in his way with a single swing of his father's fang. Kagome ran to the hut to grab her bow and arrows as well when she was stopped by another demon. She took a step back as she felt a flicker of fear towards the snarling massive tiger before her that seemed to be double her size. Its three tails were erect, ready for attack. As it leaped, Kagome shut her eyes, waiting for the blow but when it didn't come, she opened her eyes, confused, to see it dead before her, a sutra stuck to its forehead. She spun around to see Miroku and Sango racing towards her.

"Kagome, are you okay?" the demon slayer asked. She was dressed in her exterminator attire, her hiraikotsu slung over her shoulder.

"I'm fine, but what happened?" Kagome questioned. "Where are Shippo, Myori and Sarto?"

"Shippo is with Kirara, protecting the villagers. But weren't Sarto and Myori with you?" Miroku asked, a frown crossing his face.

Kagome's heart skipped a beat and her face showed worry. "They weren't with us. Let me get my bow and arrow."

Both of them gave a nod and protected Kagome as she went inside her hut and grabbed her quiver and bow. She raced out along with Miroku and Sango to protect the villagers and at the same time to look for Sarto and Myori.

"I thank ye, Inuyasha", Kaede said to the hanyou, who killed all the five demons that previously surrounded the old priestess.

"You're such a pain", Inuyasha replied as his eyes scanned for any other demons that were about to attack. "Why don't you stay inside your hut and save me the trouble."

Kaede sighed. She should've known the half-demon's reply.

"Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha spun around to see Kagome hurrying his way.

"What?"

"It's Myori and Sarto", Kagome said, nearly out of breath. "They're missing."

"What!"

"I'll go find them", Inuyasha replied, suddenly feeling fear. "You guys protect the villagers."

Kagome gave a nod as Inuyasha went straight into the middle of the chaos. He slashed at any demon that got in his way, getting more frantic with each step.

"Did they already get her?" Inuyasha pushed the thought away. There was no way that could happen, right?

"Help me!"

Inuyasha's heart stopped at the cry that sounded all too Myori's. He raced towards the source and was almost disappointed to see that it was yet another village girl. A tiger demon towered over her, baring its deadly sharp fangs. Inuyasha came before it attacked, slicing it into two. He started towards his hut to see if Myori came there and just when he was about to enter he was approached by another tiger, but this one seemed different from the rest. It was larger and its eyes were scarlet while the others' were golden.

"So, you're the pack leader, huh?" Inuyasha growled. But before he attacked, the demon swiftly transformed into a young man. He had flaming red hair that reached his waist and stunning golden eyes, which narrowed upon seeing Inuyasha.

"You reek of that girl", he said in a voice that could cut through trees.

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about, but you made a big mistake in thinking you could just attack and get away with it", Inuyasha retorted.

"Was, she your daughter?" the demon asked, ignoring him. "The girl, who so daringly killed my brother, the son of the great tiger king Riki?"

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You've got the wrong person."

"Do you think I would just come up and attack a village without confirming my information? I followed the scent of that girl all over the forest and it ended up here", he answered.

It took a while for Inuyasha to understand and when he did, his eyes widened. "What the hell did you do to her?" he yelled.

"Nothing", the tiger answered, "yet. Luckily, she wasn't in the village."

Inuyasha felt relieved and tensed at the same time. Atleast she was safe, but where did she go? It would be nearly impossible to trace her now as the village reeked of tiger demons.

"But in exchange, I'll take your head", the enemy said, retracting his claws.

"Just try", Inuyasha said dangerously.

The other three, finishing off the remaing of the tigers, came in time to see Inuyasha attacking what looked like a young demon man. Shippo and Kirara joined later. Inuyasha was at a disadvantage as the demon seemed to take a liking to close range combat which made it hard for Inuyasha to use wind scar or any of his other attacks. The fang could swing so far only to inflict wounds on his opponent's body.

"Who's he?" Shippo questioned, but the rest were asking themselves the same question.

Inuyasha seemed more fueled up than usual and his eyes were full of killing intent. His moves were rash, while the other's were graceful and seem to aim solely at conserving his energy rather than to attack.

"Too scared to fight?" Inuyasha spit out as he aimed another blow that the demon dodged effortlessly.

"I'm appalled to know that the daughter of such an amateur has killed my brother", he said, smirking.

Kagome frowned. What was he talking about? Inuyasha growled and aimed another pointless attack, but this time, instead of dodging, the demon took this as a chance to knock the weapon out of Inuyasha's hand, who fell on his back upon the impact. The sword flew out of sight. Kagome rushed to his aid while Sango and Miroku stood defensively before the pair.

"Get out of my way or else you will be killed as well", the full demon warned.

Inuyasha got up, cursing. "You guys stay out of this", he said.

"But-" Miroku started to protest.

"I said stay out of this", Inuyasha repeated, his eyes transfixed on the demon.

Miroku and Sango stepped aside hesitantly and the hanyou came forward, flexing his fingers. He attacked without restraint, managing to inflict several wounds on his opponent's body, but as the fight dragged on, the dog demon's teammates could see that he was getting exhausted quickly.

"We can't let this go on any longer or Inuyasha will be defeated", Miroku said.

"I'll have to find the tessaiga", Kagome said. "I'll be right back."

Kagome hurried off in the direction to where she estimated that the fang had fallen. Meanwhile the demon got the best of the half-breed as he caught him by his throat, suffocating him. Inuyasha clutched the attacker's wrist of the hand, which was wrapped around his neck, helplessly. Before Inuyasha could do anything, the tiger demon ran his sharp claws through Inuyasha's midriff, earning a sharp cry and released him. The half-demon crumbled to the ground, clutching his wound and glared at the person before him.

"What's taking Kagome so long?" Shippo said worriedly.

Sango tightened her grip on her hiraikotsu in case Inuyasha needed help. Even though he told them not to interfere, she wasn't going to just stand by and watch her friend be torn to pieces.

"A half-breed I see", he said as he caught scent of his blood. "You thought you could actually defeat someone as great as me?"

Inuyasha growled and stood up. Just then he heard Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha, here!" she said, throwing his blade towards him, who caught it swiftly with one hand.

The remaining three were relieved to see that Kagome made it and Inuyasha smirked.

"Game ends here, pal", he said and with that he swung his blade through the one line that was known to kill a hundred demons. "Wind scar!"

The demon had a look of shock as his body was enveloped in what seemed like razor sharp wind blades that cut through his body and then he was nothing more than a ragged corpse lying before them. Inuyasha fell on one knee, using his tessaiga for support and Kagome came to his aid.

"Inuyasha, let's go back to the hut. I need to treat your wounds", Kagome said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I need to find Myori and Sarto first", Inuyasha retorted. "I don't know what the hell that demon was talking about but I got a bad feeling about it."

"No, Inuyasha, you are in no state to search. Leave it up to us", Miroku stepped forward.

"I'm fine!" Inuyasha protested. "I just need…." His voice trailed off as he collapsed unconscious, alarming Kagome.

"He's had too much blood loss", Sango said as she rushed to Inuyasha's side, checking his pulse. "We need to get him treated."

Kagome gave a nod as they took Inuyasha to Kaede, who clicked her tongue upon seeing the hanyou's wounds. As she bandaged his cuts Inuyasha came awake.

"Ye mustn't move yet, Inuyasha", she said as the hanyou started to get up to put on his haori.

"I don't need advice from an old hag like you", he said before trying to stand up, but a searing hot pain ripped through his torso and he hissed before falling back down.

Kaede gave a chuckle. "I was not giving advice."

Just then Kagome entered the hut and kneeled beside Inuyasha who was sitting up, fuming about something.

"Inuyasha, you should rest. We will go find the two", she said.

"I will not-"

"End of discussion", Kagome said firmly, shutting her husband up.

"I will be joining you", Inuyasha said stubbornly and Kagome just sighed. She stood up, casting Kaede a glance that the old woman understood. She was telling her not to let Inuyasha move and Kaede gave her a reassuring nod, though she was uncertain that she could stop the rebellious hanyou when the time came.

Kagome stepped outside to see Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara all assembled.

"Ready to go?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, but how will we know which direction?" Kagome said.

"Leave that to Shinto", Sango answered as Kagome's dog stepped forward, wagging its tail excitedly.

"I think he know which way Myori and Sarto went", Miroku replied as he gave Shinto a pat on the head who gave a bark as if he understood the conversation.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Kagome said and all of them started their pursuit.

"Do you even know where we're going", Sarto asked a tired Myori. It was getting dark and the forest didn't seem any friendlier.

"Give me a break, Sarto. It's been two days and I'm exhausted as well", Myori replied as she sat down against a tree with a sigh. Sarto sat down beside her. They had been walking for two days straight and to tell the truth their legs were aching like hell. More over, it seemed as if they were going in circles. Each of them took turns in carrying the large backpack that used to be Kagome's, which was at least a quarter empty as they didn't skip any meal during their journey.

"I'm sure he took me this way", Myori reassured.

"I hope so", Sarto answered as he leaned back against the tree trunk, closing his eyes.

Kagome and the others followed Shinto, who sniffed at every tree or so and gave a bark that signaled that he got hold of the scent of Miroku's and Inuyasha's children once more. For them, it had also been two days since they set on their search for Myori and Sarto and were surprised to even think that the both of them got this far in such a short time.

"So you mean to say that she's after Koga?" Miroku asked as the five of them sat around a small fire. It was late at night and Shippo was already asleep.

"Yes", Kagome said as she finished telling them about the fight Inuyasha and Myori had that provoked her to run away.

"I don't see what is so bad about that guy", Sango said, referring to the wolf leader.

"You know about Inuyasha", Kagome said. "He is always insecure and protective when it comes to Myori."

"Who's insecure?"

The three of them looked up to the source of the voice in alarm. It was none other than their beloved dog demon. He jumped down from the tree, looking as if he recovered from his injuries completely.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked at him disbelievingly.

"How did you get here so fast?" Shippo, who was awoken by the voice, was the one to ask now.

"You think I'm as slow as you humans are?" Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome frowned. "Well, we're making progress aren't we? How did you get away from Kaede anyway?"

"You think that an old woman such as her can restrain me?" Inuyasha scoffed.

Miroku cocked a brow. "Well, I think we should all get some rest."

All except Inuyasha agreed, as always. But it didn't take long for Kagome to convince him. They all settled down while Inuyasha remained awake, saying that he wanted to stay guard and that he didn't need any rest. As he sat watching over his friends with his back against a tree and tessaiga held against his chest Kagome sat beside him.

"She really must be mad at me, huh?" Inuyasha said out of the blue without looking at her.

Kagome nodded without hesitation and then said, "I'm scared for her, Inuyasha. She and Sarto are still too young and are not capable of defending themselves. What if she's already-" she didn't finish the sentence as tears came to her eyes at the thought of Myori lying dead.

Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her, pulling her close to him. Kagome laid her head on his chest, wiping her tears.

"I won't let anything happen to her while I'm alive", he assured. "I promise."

Morning seemed to come too quickly for the two young friends as they set off again.

"I know we're almost there", Myori said. She was walking ahead of Sarto who took the first shift in holding the backpack.

"You've been saying that all morning, Myori", Sarto said almost as if teasing her.

"No I wasn't", she retorted defiantly.

"Yes, you were", Sarto replied with a laugh.

Just when Myori was about to shoot back an answer, her eyes widened and she became rigid as she stared behind Sarto.

"What is it?" Sarto asked as he saw the sudden change of expression on his friend's face and he too turned around. His eyes widened too at the sight and he took a step back. "Oh my god."

A/N: Hey guys! I once more want to thank all my great reviewers and readers without whom this story would have never gotten this far. I may not be able to update the next chapter that fast so bear with me like you always did!


	8. Author's Note

Hey guys! Please don't kill me for not making this a chapter, but I wanted to give a message to all of my angry reviewers out there. First of all, I want to thank those of you that point out the mistakes and drawbacks in my story. And next, I know the time gaps between new chapters are very long. I have a good reason for that. I prepared a whole year for this scholarship exam to get into med school, but unluckily, I did not get the scholarship as I didn't put much attention to it and messed around fanfiction a lot. So, now I have to put in another year for that scholarship again and if I don't get it this time it will be like wasting one more year and at the same time all my dreams will be crushed. Please understand my problem. It will take another six months for me to complete my course, so please hang on till then. After that I promise I will finish the story.

I really appreciate all of your support and I will make sure that I put in more detail into the next chapter and reduce the mistakes.

Thank you!


	9. The Right Decision

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and with the final chapter as I promised. I know a lot of you were like "to hell with that scholarship! You suck!" lol. Love you too.

I really want to thank

Miley101 who took her dear time to type "please" about a million times for me to write the next chapter. Seriously though, my hand would have been out of order if I typed it up that many times.

Moongirl12121 for reviewing, like, every chapter (I really love you!)

Sierra Brashaw and Tora Lynn for pointing out my mistakes and giving out advice on how to improve my next chapter.

Inu-gami-sama for being a wonderful 11 year old reviewer.

RAWRMeansILoveYou123 for complimenting me on how well I keep the characters in character (I really like your pen name by the way!)

And all of my other reviewers ( I know I left out a lot of you guys )

I remember that one of the reviewers asking me how I came up with the name Myori. It means peacock in my language.

I know there were a lot of grammatical mistakes and some of you even pointed out some of the silly mistakes I made, such as 'how Kaede was still alive'. It made me ponder about it for a while too. Lol. Let's just say she's trying to make it into the guiness book of world records. As for my grammar, you guys really don't know what a few years of staying in India could do to your English. Anyways, on with the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story except for Sarto, Myori and Shinto and the other villains I added. Boy, that's quite a few characters.

"Inuyasha, do you think that they could have gotten this far?"

"I'm not quite sure." Inuyasha replied. "Their scent is fading quickly."

They went on further and they reached a steep hill. The rocks seemed loosely packed and it would be easy to slip and fall.

"I don't think they could have passed through here", Inuyasha said before turning around.

"But don't you think it's a good idea to go down and check?" Kagome retorted as she neared the edge. The forest seemed to end there and the land continued as a plain.

"No, I think Inuyasha is right", Miroku chimed in. "Koga's lair would most probably be within the forest premises. Besides, those two wouldn't be able to get down from here."

Miroku's statement made sense and as Kagome turned as well, the rock below her foot crumbled to the ground, causing the miko to fall backward with a cry. She started to roll down, meeting quite a few sharp rocks.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha was after her in moments. He caught her hand just as her head hit a large boulder, knocking her unconscious. He held her in his arms, carrying her up. Sango was at her side in seconds as Inuyasha laid her on the ground. Her head was bleeding and her ankle showed signs of swelling meaning it was sprained. Sango took out the red cloth that was tied to her waist and held it to Kagome's forehead in order to stop the bleeding.

"Sango, you should take her back to the village. Miroku and I will continue", Inuyasha said.

"She's going to be okay, right?" Shippo asked with a concerned expression.

"Don't worry, Shippo. She'll be fine. Let's get going", Sango reassured.

Inuyasha carried Kagome to Kirara, laying her on the cat demon's back. Sango got on behind her. Shippo got on Shinto and as Kirara took off, Shinto kept pace with her by running directly beneath her.

When both Inuyasha and Miroku lost sight of them, Inuyasha headed back into the forest with Miroku close by. As Inuyasha went in deeper into the forest his ears perked up suddenly as his nose caught a scent.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked the half-demon as he saw the look on his face.

"I think I found them", Inuyasha replied. "But with their scent is….."

Myori and Sarto were looking straight into the eyes of a tall and rather muscular man. He had course auburn hair that complimented his tan skin. There were claw like black markings on the side of his face. A sword that resembled a fang, much like Inuyasha's, was held in his hand. His eyes burned an impressive hue of red. But he wasn't really the object of what was causing them fear. It was the beast that stood beside him, snarling visciously. It looked similar to the one that attacked Myori the day she was running away from Koga except that it looked a bit smaller in size.

"I think we ran into a tasty couple don't you think, Yoshia?" the demon said, placing his hand on top of the beast's head.

Sarto and Myori took a step back, their eyes wide with panic.

"Do you think we should run for it?" Sarto whispered.

"Not before answering a few questions", the demon answered instead, startling the young boy. Sarto had forgotten how sharp a demon's hearing was.

"What do you want?" Myori gathered up the courage to confront the youkai though she could feel her palms beginning to break into a cold sweat.

"Myori, I don't think that's such a great idea", Sarto advised shakily, but still admiring her daring nature.

"I was wondering whether you knew a certain half-demon by the name of Inuyasha", he asked, taking a step forward menacingly.

"Myori, don't say-" but Sarto was cut off.

"What do you want with my father?" Myori replied fiestily. Sarto groaned. It would have been better if she just shut her mouth up.

"My, I think I've found myself the jackpot, Yoshi", the demon said ending the sentence with a low growl. Yoshi looked as if he were ready to pounce upon them the second his master gave the command.

While Myori stood there eyeing him down, Sarto grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him as he turned and sprinted. Myori nearly tripped as she tried to catch up with him. The demon that still stood behind them narrowed his eyes and gave the order his beast was so eagerly waiting for "kill them."

"Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Sarto scowled as they ran.

"How can I when he was asking about my father?" Myori replied.

"You really are half witted", Sarto retorted.

When they heard a roar behind them, they didn't even need to turn back to guess what it was. Sarto knew it was a futile attempt to escape the hungry looking beast which was already at their heel. Myori's heart raced. Why the hell was that demon after them? It was hopeless. It wouldn't be too soon before it caught them. She felt her legs tiring and tears started to sting her eyes. She didn't want to die yet! Atleast not before seeing Koga for one last time and apologizing to her father. After she set out on the journey she had considered her mother's words. She knew that her father went through some rough times since his childhood. He was only trying to shield her from the same fate. He was only worried that Koga may not turn out to be the correct person for her. Maybe if she had reasoned with him in a better manner, things wouldn't have gotten this far.

Another deep roar jerked Myori out of her thoughts. It was close now. So close she could practically feel it breathing down her back. Just then her foot hit an unseen branch that seemed to emerge from the dirt and she tripped, falling straight on her face.

"Myori!"

She heard Sarto's cry as she turned around in time to see the tiger demon pounce and she shut her eyes, covering her face with her arms.

"Don't you dare lay a nasty paw on my daughter!"

"Daddy?" Myori uncovered her face to see Inuyasha jump over her to cut through Yoshi, who gave an eerie howl before collapsing beside Myori.

"I'm relieved to see that both of you are okay", Miroku said before casting a death glare towards his son. Sarto knew he was in for a lecture when they reached home. Myori picked herself up, her eyes transfixed on the hanyou that was standing in front of her defensively.

"Daddy, I'm-"

"Well, well, well. That is quite a reunion."

Inuyasha's grip on tetsusaiga tightened. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

"Koga, I have a message for you."

"What is it, Hae Won?"

"Ayame is coming."

Koga, who was lying on the floor, sat up immediately. "When?" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Hey, Koga! How are you? Did you miss me?", came a voice as if an answer to his question.

(A/N: I've never really watched the Inuyasha episodes with Ayame in it, so she may not be in character)

The female wolf demon entered the cave and gave Koga a tight hug, who made no effort to return. She was the last person he wanted to see at the moment.

"I didn't think you were going to return from the northern lands. Didn't you say that you had affairs to attend to?" Koga asked.

"Oh, those are all taken care of. Now we can marry at last", she replied with a broad smile.

Koga looked away from her eyes. Marrying Ayame? This girl was pestering him ever since he could remember. It was true she was a worthy wife. None of the demonesses of his clan could match her bravery and zeal. But still, he knew where his heart belonged. If it weren't for Inuyasha, he would have never let Myori go. He didn't want her being torn between her father and himself.

"Why are you so silent?"

Koga felt Ayame's eyes on him, but didn't turn his face to meet her gaze. This was getting complicated. How was he supposed to explain all this to her? Or should he just forget about Myori and marry the demoness? No, that sounded highly impossible. He could never forget her and since that was the case, he could never make Ayame happy after they married.

"You reek of that tiger demon", the angry half-demon half shouted at the youkai. "What do you guys have against us?"

Before replying, the demon glanced at his now dead beast and his eyes burned a darker shade of red.

"My name is Kana. I am the king of the tiger demons and it was you who murdered my eldest son, was it not? And I believe it was this weakling who murdered my other son", he said, glaring at Myori. "I am here to seek revenge for my sons' death and trust me, you shall pay dearly."

"That figures", Inuyasha scoffed. "Keep on dreaming, you old punk!"

Inuyasha charged at Kana, but just as he was about to strike, he dissappeared.

"Where did he go?" Inuyasha stood there a moment, confused.

"I'm right here", said the demon into Inuyasha's ear from behind before lashing out at him, but before he had the chance to strike the hanyou's flesh, Inuyasha jumped out of the way, landing before him swiftly.

"Miroku, get those two out of here!" Inuyasha commanded.

Judging by Inuyasha's tone, the monk clearly understood that this demon was not to be underestimated.

"Come on!" Miroku ushered the two.

"Not so fast", Kana said, lashing out his hand. From his index finger a golden whip like rope extended forward, slamming the trio to a tree trunk at once and tying itself around them and it lost its connection with Kana's finger. The three struggled against the rope, trying to break free, but the more they struggled, the tighter it became and at last they gave up.

Inuyasha gave a low growl. He had to finish this idiot fast. He wanted them out of range for his wind scar, but that seemed impossible now. If he used any of tetsusaiga's attacks, he would end up killing everyone.

"Don't worry, you hanyou. I'll kill them all soon enough", the tiger demon said indifferently.

Inuyasha made no effort to yell back a comment and instead attacked him head on. Kana was definitely too fast, but he knew there had to be some way to defeat him. The battle raged on and swords clashed, yet Kana didn't seem to have a single scratch on his body. Inuyasha was already bleeding in several places. By the looks of it, most of the wounds were quite deep. Inuyasha was panting, his expression still fierce.

"Tired already?" Kana mocked. "Well, I guess that is all that I can expect from a filthy half blood like you."

"We need to help him!" Myori said desperately. She couldn't just stand there and watch her father be torn to pieces.

"But this rope is too tight. I don't think we can break through this", Sarto replied. He too was worried about Inuyasha's state.

"I think I have a plan", Miroku said. The other two looked at him with curiosity. "This rope is nothing but a part of his demonic energy. The sutras should work on it."

"Great. So you got this idea now?" Sarto asked sarcastically.

"They're within my kimono, near my chest", Miroku answered while giving him a glare.

"Let me try to get them", Sarto said as he was bound beside Miroku. He bent over, trying to reach his dad's kimono front to pull out the sutras with his teeth.

Meanwhile, Sango reached the village and stopped before Kaede's hut. She got off of Kirara.

"Kaede, are you there?" Sango called out.

"What is it, child?" Kaede came out of the hut to see Kagome. "What happened? Where are the others?"

"I'll tell you later. Kagome fell down a cliff. She hit her head against the rocks. I think she may have a sprained ankle as well", Sango answered.

"Bring her inside the hut. I will tend to it", Kaede answered.

Sango obeyed and carried Kagome inside, laying her down on Kaede's bed. Shippo sat beside her with Sango. Kaede took out some herbs and ground them together. Both Sango and Shippo watched the priestess as she made the herbal medicine and cleaned Kagome's wounds before gently applying the paste to them. She then tended to her ankle, gently tying a bandage around it.

"Do not worry. She will be fine. Her ankle will heal in a few days", Kaede reassured to the demon slayer and kitsune who were watching her intently. "Now, tell me what happened."

Inuyasha was thrown harshly to the floor by a powerful punch. He was beginning to weaken. Before he could get up, Kana plunged his sword into his abdomen, earning a sharp cry. Inuyasha curled as the tiger demon removed his sword swiftly. His breath became ragged and laboured.

"Daddy!"

Inuyasha heard his daughter cry out. There was no way he could let this continue. He had to protect her. He got up with much effort, using his tetsusaiga as support.

"Sarto, hurry up!" Miroku rushed his son.

"I….almost….got it", Sarto strained his neck as he found the sutras. He finally caught them with his teeth and pulled them out with a triumphant look on his face.

"Good! Now bend over and touch them to the rope", Miroku ordered.

Sarto did as told and with a great flash the rope around them broke free. Kana narrowed his eyes.

"You lot are despicable", he spat.

"Look who's talking", Inuyasha retorted. The hanyou knew that it wouldn't take much time for other demons to appear. The air was thick with the scent of his blood and it would be a feast for the hungry demons.

Miroku ran forward to help Inuyasha but he halted him.

"Miroku, this is my fight. You take care of those two. I can handle him myself", Inuyasha said firmly.

"You sure talk a lot for a half dead guy", Kana mused. He then disappeared out of sight again and reappeared behind Inuyasha just like the previous time. He drew his sword back and plunged it once more into his back. Inuyasha screamed in agony.

"No!" Myori's eyes brimmed with tears and she ran towards her father in an attempt to save him.

"Myori, stop!" Miroku shouted after her.

Koga stood up abruptly causing Ayame to look at him in confusion.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"I smell blood", Koga answered. "Something is going on out there."

"Koga, it's just some demons feeding. Why get so worked up about that?" Ayame said casually.

But Koga knew it was something more. This blood scent wasn't of just some worthless demon. He knew this scent very well. It was Inuyasha's. His body went rigid with alarm. What was Inuyasha doing out here and what happened to him? And his next thought made his heart pound like crazy. Was Myori with him as well? He took off without uttering a word. Myori stared after him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, that was certainly rude", Ayame said out loud. "Does he always behave this way?"

"Well", Hae Won started, scratching the back of his head thinking whether to tell her or not. "He met this girl recently."

"A girl?" Ayame turned around suddenly with a frown. "What girl?"

"Inuyasha's daughter", Hae Won answered hesitantly. "He actually kidnapped her to get revenge because Kagome married him. But things turned out differently than he expected them to."

It took a moment for Ayame to catch what Hae Won was trying to say and when she did, her face contorted with anger. So that was why Koga didn't receive her as she expected him to. He was in love with another woman. How dare he? Without further comment she took off after him as well.

"Oh boy. Now you did it, Hae Won", came a voice from one of the clan members. Hae Won sighed. He was so finished when Koga came back.

Koga knew he was nearing the battle area. The scent of blood was getting thicker and so was his fear for he sensed Myori's scent as well. She must have come looking for him. This was all his fault.

Myori threw herself at Kana, wrapping her arm around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. The youkai pulled his sword out of Inuyasha who collapsed to the ground in pain. Miroku and Sarto stared in shock.

"M-Myori, get out of here", he gasped.

Kana threw her off effortlessly and she fell back onto the ground. Her eyes showed nothing but sheer determination. The tiger demon raised his sword to strike. Sarto's eyes widened and Inuyasha struggled to get up.

"Run, you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled. Myori made no attempt to escape. There was no way she was going to leave her dad. Miroku rushed forward with his staff, blocking the sword before it could swing downward towards Myori. Kana smirked.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" the youkai threw Miroku straight into a tree easily. The monk was knocked out cold even before he fell to the ground. It all happened in a matter of seconds and now even Myori stared in shock.

"Now, back to you", Kana said and raised his sword again. Just as he was about to strike a gust of wind blew in the form of a small tornado right in the middle of the battle area. The dust settled down to reveal the familiar wolf demon.

"Koga!" Myori was on her feet with joy.

Koga took a look around. The monk was knocked unconscious and the boy he had previously seen with Myori was beside him. Inuyasha was drenched in blood and breathing heavily on the ground. Above all, a tiger demon was standing before him, a sword held in his hand.

"Who are you?" Koga questioned, getting ready into a fighting stance in case the villain tried to attack. By the looks of it, he seemed like a formidable enemy.

"Why should I respond to a low life like you?" Kana answered arrogantly.

"He's after us for killing his sons, the tiger demons", Myori replied.

"Tiger demons?" Koga thought back and realization dawned upon him and he smirked.. "You believe that this girl is the one who killed your son?"

Kana frowned at Koga's question. "What are you trying to get at?"

"Why, I didn't think that your nose was so poor. It was I that killed your son. Not this woman", Koga replied. "Show your wrath upon me if you can. Not on a defenseless girl."

Kana growled. "You are wrong. This girl's scent was on my son's body. She will die!"

"If you lay one filthy hand on her, I swear I will tear you to shreds and make you beg for mercy!"

Just as he said that line a female wolf demon appeared at the scene. She stood there astonished. She never saw Koga this worked up before. She looked across the ground to see a female inu standing. Was she the one Hae Won was talking about? Koga didn't even seem to recognize her presence.

Inuyasha saw the change in Koga's behaviour as the tiger demon mentioned Myori. He wasn't the same immature demon he had known him to be. He seemed, if possible, even more protective of Myori than he was.

"Is that so?" Kana took his fighting stance.

They both charged at eachother and Kana used the same trick he used on Inuyasha. He disappeared right before Koga could strike him and reappeared behind him.

"Game over", Kana sneered.

"Not quite", Koga retorted. He surprised Kana by turning around swiftly and plunging him to the ground by holding his neck. Koga was the perfect opponent for Kana as he matched him in speed. Kana kicked the wolf demon off of him and coughed as he stood up, taking a step backward. It didn't take long for the two of them to engage in battle again. Inuyasha looked on in awe as the two of them were nothing but blurs as they fought.

"What's going on here?" Ayame asked as she saw Inuyasha covered in blood.

"You should just stay out of the way", Inuyasha said leaning back into the tree trunk. Ayame gritted her teeth. Stay out of the way?

"Hey, you, watch out!" Sarto grabbed Ayame's wrist, pulling her out of the way as Kana's sword came flying downwards. It seemed that Koga unarmed him finally. The sword plunged into the ground. If that had hit Ayame, she was sure to be a gonner.

"Um…thank you", Ayame said to the young man who just saved her life.

"No problem", Sarto said, returning back to try to wake Miroku up and succeeded

"What did I miss?" Miroku asked as he sat up, rubbing his head. Then he caught a glimpse of Koga in the midst of the battle. "How in the world did he appear here?"

"Miroku, I want you to get out of range. I'm going to use the wind scar", Inuyasha told the monk as he got up slowly.

Miroku gave a nod and signalled Myori to come with him. Myori gave a last glance at her dad who was looking at Koga before joining Miroku and Sarto, who grabbed Ayame's wrist again, pulling her with him

"You don't want to get in their way. Trust me", he said.

Myori made no attempt to hold back and the four of them ran out of sight back towards the village. Myori couldn't help but feel fear. What if her dad didn't return? No, she shouldn't be thinking like that at a time like this.

Inuyasha felt raw pain eating him from the inside out. It as difficult just to stand and he was losing blood fast. He needed to use the wind scar before he collapsed. He focused his senses so that he could see the demonic energy.

"Koga!" he called out to the wolf demon. "Out of my way!"

Koga stopped the fight for a moment to look at Inuyasha who was holding tetsusaiga up. He had seen that stance before and knew what Inuyasha was about to do. He immediately removed himself from the area making Kana confused for a second, but that was all Inuyasha needed.

"Wind scar!"

Inuyasha cut through the streak and the tiger demon gave a howl as the wind scar cut sharply through his body. When it was over, half of the trees in the forest were blown away, leaving giant and deep claw like marks on the ground. Inuyasha then collapsed but Koga caught him before he touched the ground.

"I never thought this day would come", he said as he shifted Inuyasha to his back to carry him back to the village.

As the four reached the village, they heard a loud howl as if a creature was in terrible pain. Myori tensed. What was happening back there?

"What is the connection between you and Koga?" Ayame asked finally.

Myori blushed before looking at her saying, "what is it to you?"

"What is it to me? I'm supposed to be his fiance", Ayame retaliated.

Myori stood there in sheer shock. His fiance? Is that why he rejected her? Sarto and Miroku looked at eachother and sighed. Why were women like this?

"He was betrothed to me a long time ago", Ayame continued. "I've watched him for many years, but I've never seen him in such a state as today."

Myori looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"Koga was never so protective of anyone. But today, the look in his eyes was different. I am his fiance and I have the power to make him marry me, but that would accomplish nothing but misery for the both of us", Ayame said. "I think I know who he would be better off with. Besides, I think I will find a better husband myself."

Myori looked at Ayame's face. She gave her a genuine smile. She couldn't believe it. She was actually willing to leave the one she was engaged to even before she was born.

"You're back!"

Sango came out with Kagome, who put an arm around her for support. Kaede stood beside them. Kagome was limping slightly, but she looked relieved to see that Myori and Sarto were safe. Myori ran to give her mother a hug who returned it gratefully.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

Myori turned around as she heard rustling and to her horror, she saw her Koga carrying her father who seemed to have lost consciousness.

"What happened to him?" Kagome looked as if she was ready to have a heart attacked.

"Bring him inside", Kaede said hurriedly to Koga, who brought Inuyasha into the hut. He laid him down on the same bed that Kagome had laid on previously. "The rest of you, please stay outside."

Koga stepped out and Kagome obeyed Kaede reluctantly. The wolf demon seemed unsure of what to do as he saw the expression on Myori's face. It was only then did he seem to notice Ayame who was standing beside the female inu.

"When did you come here?" he asked.

Ayame only glared at him. "I see there has been a lot going on since I went to the northern lands."

Koga looked away. Myori heard what they were saying, but kept silent. She was worried more about her father at the moment.

"I think I should leave", Koga said, but paused as he saw the look on Myori's face as she turned her head abruptly towards him. It was a mixed expression of hurt, sadness and fear.

"I don't think so", Ayame retorted. "We've got matters to settle."

"What?" Koga was puzzled.

Kaede examined Inuyasha after she removed his haori. He had already lost a lot of blood and his breathing was shallow. She took out some cloths to stop the bleeding and called Miroku in to help her. The rest sat outside in silence, anxious about Inuyasha's condition. Even Koga made no effort to return to his cave.

"I need you to hold this cloth to his wound. The bleeding needs to be stopped", Kaede told the monk.

Miroku did as told and Kaede ground up some herbs as always and applied it to his wounds, gently smearing it over the cuts. Inuyasha stirred and his eyebrows furrowed as if he was in pain. Kaede carefully bandaged the major wounds after applying the medicine to them. Inuyasha woke as she finished bandaging him and looked around.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked.

"Where's Myori?"

Miroku sighed. He should have guessed that he would ask about her first. Inuyasha tried to sit up, but a sharp pain tore through his abdomen causing him to hiss and fall backward. Miroku caught him and gently laid him back.

"You shouldn't be up for a few days. I'll call her in", Miroku said and went outside.

The moment the others saw Miroku come out, they all stood up in unison and waited for him to tell what Inuyasha's condition was.

"He's fine but he shouldn't be up for a while", Miroku reassured and then looked at Myori. "He wants to see you."

Myori immediately went inside the hut and when she saw her father, she felt relief flooding her. She sat down beside him, not knowing how to start. Should she just say sorry? No, she dragged the situation too far to let it go with a single apology. It was her fault that her father was in this state.

"Myori", Inuyasha was the first to speak. His voice was weak, yet stern. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Myori said out loud in surprise and confusion. Why was he apologizing to her? Wasn't she the one to apologize? "Daddy, I think I'm the one who should apologize. All of this was because of me."

Inuyasha's eyes softened and he took her hand in his before kissing it lightly. "I should have understood you better. I think you were right about Koga."

Myori smiled with joy. This meant that he was agreeing to let her have a relationship with Koga.

"Myori, all I wanted to do was protect you", Inuyasha continued. "But I guess I didn't know that I was building a cage around you instead."

"No, daddy", Myori replied as she held his hand tighter. "I've never felt that way. I've always felt free around you. I love you, daddy."

Inuyasha gave a smile and this time, ignoring the pain, he sat up and pulled his daughter into a warm embrace. "I love you too."

This moment meant everything to Myori. She wasn't even thinking about Koga. She never wanted to lose her dad.

"Now, how about you let me talk to Koga?"

Myori raised a brow giving a 'do you really think that is a good idea' look.

"Come on, trust me", Inuyasha read her expression.

The young girl stepped outside and before she could call Koga Kagome, Sango and Shippo rushed in to see Inuyasha. They were no doubt fussing over him and telling him to be more careful. She approached Koga who was standing alone. Ayame seemed to be engaged in a conversation with Sarto.

"Could you stay here for a while longer?" she asked without making eye contact.

"What do you mean by a while longer?" Koga inquired.

"My father wants to talk to you", Myori replied and turned to leave but Koga caught her hand, stopping her in her tracks and making her heart pound suddenly.

"Why did you take such a risk? Why did you come after me?"

Myori spun around with an angry look in her eye. "Do you not know? Or are you playing dumb?"

Koga frowned. "Myori, I'm betrothed. I cannot do this."

"Oh, so you tell me this now?" Myori said sarcastically.

Koga pulled her away from the others so that they were alone and took her into her arms suddenly, surprising her.

"So, um, is this your home village?" Ayame asked Sarto.

"Yeah, Myori and I grew up here", Sarto replied. "We've been really close." He got a distant look in his eye which did not go unnoticed by Ayame. "She used to share everything with me."

"You loved her, didn't you?" Ayame asked. Sarto paused, looking away. He saw Myori going up to Koga and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.

"You could put it that way", he answered. Ayame too was looking at the pair and she sighed. "I guess love is always like this."

"That makes the two of us", Ayame retorted.

"You mean, you were in love with Koga?"

"We were engaged. I was supposed to marry him a long time ago, but duty called."

They both then saw Koga taking Myori away from their sight.

"But, I think I can find someone worthy of me", Ayame said with a smile. "I wanted to thank you by the way for saving my life back there."

"Hey, it's no big deal", Sarto returned the smile. "You don't seem half as bad as you look."

Ayame raised a brow. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"You can take it that way", Sarto said. "But I have to say that you are beautiful."

It took a while for Ayame to register that and when she did, she blushed. Koga had never said that.

"Myori, I never wanted to leave you", Koga said in a low voice. "It's just that…"

"Just what?" Myori pulled away, looking into his eyes. "Was it because of that female wolf demon?"

"Ayame?" Koga said. "No, it's not about her."

"Was it because of my dad?" Myori questioned further. Taking his silence as a yes she then realized that Koga didn't want her to be torn between the two of them. "You don't have to worry about that anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"My dad has consented to us being together."

"Are you serious?" Koga couldn't believe it. He never thought that Inuyasha would even consider him.

"He wanted to talk with you."

When Kagome and the others finished fussing over Inuyasha, Koga found the time to talk with the hanyou at last.

"Myori told me that you wanted to talk with me. So, what is it about, dog breath?"

Inuyasha gave a smile. "Still haven't let go of your old habits, huh?"

Koga was taken aback. He expected a rude remark instead.

"I think it is okay for you to take Myori as your mate", Inuyasha said. "But if you do anything to hurt her, I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

"You don't have to worry about that."

Over the next few days, Inuyasha's wounds healed almost completely. Koga came to visit everyday and so did Ayame, but for a specific person. She and Sarto got along quite well and spent most of their evenings together.

"I think I know what's happening between them", Miroku said with a grin to Sango who just shook her head disapprovingly.

"Don't fill his mind with stupid ideas, Miroku", she warned.

When the time came, Myori's and Koga's wedding was announced and at the same time, Sarto came forward as well to announce that he was officially going to get married to Ayame, stunning everyone including Koga. In the end both Myori and Inuyasha knew they had made the right choice and it kept their bond everlasting and if possible even stronger.

Press the pretty review button!


End file.
